<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home for the Holidays by inedible_rye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125324">Home for the Holidays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inedible_rye/pseuds/inedible_rye'>inedible_rye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Bellamione Cult's Christmas 2020, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Stockings, F/F, Fluff, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Meeting the Parents, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, bellatrix wears one, she thinks it looks good, they watch die hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inedible_rye/pseuds/inedible_rye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione takes Bellatrix home to spend Christmas with her parents. </p><p>Hermione also has a surprise for her girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home for the Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the Bellatrix's first stocking prompt for the cult challenge.</p><p>It's very fluffy because it's the holidays. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What if they don’t like me?”</p><p>“They’re going to love you, Bella.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, pet.”</p><p>“Bella, you’re perfect, they’ll love you.”</p><p>“I am the same age as them, older even.”</p><p>“My dad’s older than you.”</p><p>“And your mother?” there was a pause. “That is what I thought. Even if I were the same age as you, I am a convicted murderer. I spent over a decade in prison. I tortured you. They will despise me, rightfully so.”</p><p>“You switched sides, Bella, you’re a good person. They know that and they’re very excited to meet you. Besides, you’ll probably get along better with them, being the same age and all,” Hermione gave Bellatrix a soft nudge with her shoulder.</p><p>“I have never been in a muggle home before,” this was said in a whisper, “I know nothing about muggles, what if I insult them?” </p><p>Having switched sides in the war, Bellatrix had been given a short term of house arrest. This meant she had bypassed the rehabilitation program many of the Death Eaters had or currently were attending.</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll be very understanding, they know you’ve never met muggles before. Plus, I have told you a little about muggles.”</p><p>“So, they know I’m a muggle virgin, that already makes for a wonderful start.”</p><p>Hermione chuckled, “I think they’re quite honored actually, so yes, it’s a great start.” Hermione pushed open the gate to the front yard of a small house. The grass was covered in snow and there was a Christmas tree shining through the window.</p><p>Bellatrix stared at the tree.</p><p>“Pet, why is there a tree inside your home?”</p><p>“It’s for Christmas, you decorate it and put presents underneath.”</p><p>“You were serious about that? I thought it was a joke.”</p><p>“It’s not a joke, Bella, nor was Father Christmas, before you say something about him.”</p><p>“None of that conversation was a joke, then? Including Jesus?”</p><p>“Especially Jesus,” Hermione rang the doorbell.</p><p>Bellatrix smoothed imaginary wrinkles on her dress. “Do I look okay, pet?”</p><p>“You look beautiful, Bella.”</p><p>“Perhaps I should have worn muggle clothes.”</p><p>“Last time I tried to get you to wear jeans you said you’d rather walk around naked than send your legs back to Azkaban.” </p><p>The door opened and revealed a woman with curly brown hair and pronounced laugh lines. She was wearing a green sweater featuring a reindeer with a red lightbulb for a nose.</p><p>“Hermione!” The woman stepped forward and hugged her daughter. “It’s so good to see you again. We were afraid you had gotten stuck in traffic, it’s so late,” the woman, who Bellatrix assumed to be Mrs. Granger, stepped back and turned her gaze on Bellatrix.</p><p>Bellatrix forced herself to swallow and look Mrs. Granger in the eye. Mrs. Granger was as intimidating as a pigeon, but at this moment, Bellatrix thought that betraying the Dark Lord was easier than introducing herself to Mrs. Granger.</p><p>“You must be Bellatrix. We’ve heard so much about you! Welcome to the family,” said Mrs. Granger, stepping forward to embrace Bellatrix.</p><p>Bellatrix stopped herself from stepping back, but couldn’t stop herself from tensing up. She only let her sisters, Hermione, and occasionally Teddy and Tonks touch her. Still, Mrs. Granger smelled like gingerbread and something else nice, so Bellatrix hesitantly placed her arms around her. She was determined not to insult her, especially before stepping inside her home.</p><p>“We actually walked here, mum, Bella doesn’t like cars and I wanted to show her the neighborhood.”</p><p>“Oh, goodness, you two must be freezing then, please come in,” Mrs. Granger said as she hurried them inside. Bellatrix glanced at the tree to their right. How odd. Why would one decorate a tree? It seemed a waste of time, though thinking back, she had a vague recollection of trees inside Hogwarts around the holidays.</p><p>The tree had several presents underneath and stood next to a fireplace. There were two armchairs and a couch sitting in front of it. There was a scrawny man with glasses and a book sitting in the one closest to the door. Bellatrix assumed he was Mr. Granger. He stood up as soon as they stepped inside.</p><p>“Hermione! I’m so glad you’re home, we were beginning to get worried,” he stood up and placed a bookmark in his book.</p><p>“They walked, darling.”</p><p>“You walked?” Mr. Granger turned his gaze towards Bellatrix, who shuffled nervously. “I can’t imagine walking around in that dress. I assume you’re Bellatrix,” he stepped forward. “I do hope that you are treating my daughter well,” he looked down over his glasses at her.</p><p>“Yes sir, of course, I cannot imagine, nor would I ever desire, treating her any other way.”</p><p>Mr. Granger chuckled, “I’m joking with you, I know you have a good heart; after hearing what you did in the war.”</p><p>Bellatrix smiled nervously if they thought she was a good person, she really doubted Hermione had told them the whole story.</p><p>“Thank you, sir, I did my best throughout the war,” said Bellatrix</p><p>“Sir? Please call me John, just because you dress like it, doesn’t mean it’s the 1800s.”</p><p>Bellatrix looked down at her clothes. Maybe they were inappropriate? Hermione said they were fine, but her parents were both wearing animal sweaters.</p><p>“You both should put your things away and then we can make cookies for the movie tonight. I assume you want to sleep together?” Hermione’s mum said, giving them a wink and a look that suggested she was very aware of the double entendre.</p><p>“Um, yes mum, we’ll both stay in my room, come on, Bella,” said Hermione, quickly, before grabbing Bellatrix’s hand and yanking her towards the stairs.</p><p>Hermione’s room had a double bed at one end of the room and a meticulously organized desk at the other end. There were shelves around the desk, crammed with books and a bay window with white cushioned seats.</p><p>“This is a nice room, pet,” said Bellatrix. She took her trunk out of her pocket, set it on the floor, and cast a spell to undo the shrinking charm she had placed on it earlier. Bellatrix wandered over to the bookshelves.</p><p>“I spent the first eleven years of my life up here, I didn’t have many friends other than my parents,” Hermione said.</p><p>“Yes, your parents are,” Bellatrix paused, “friendly,” Bellatrix tried to pull a book out of the shelf, but instead caused a couple dozen to fall off the shelf. Looking back at the shelf Bellatrix could see an extensive enlargement charm placed on the shelf.</p><p>“Oh no, it took me weeks to organize that,” said Hermione, rushing over.</p><p>“My feet are not in pain, thank you for asking, pet.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Bella, it’s just, they’ve fallen out of the shelf so many times.” Hermione bent down to gather up some books.</p><p>“What is the purpose of a bookcase, if you are unable to retrieve books from it?” Bellatrix glanced down. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m putting the books back. You can get books off it, by the way, you just have to be very careful.”</p><p>“Last I checked, you were a witch.”</p><p>“I am,” Hermione glanced up at Bellatrix, confused.</p><p>“Then why not use magic to solve this little problem, hmm?”</p><p>“Oh, of course, that makes sense.” Hermione stood up and backed away.</p><p>“Your muggle is showing,” Bellatrix teased.</p><p>It was quick work to reorganize the books with the aid of magic. With the two of them working together, they improved Hermione’s organizational system. It was now easy to take books out and to see all the books on the shelves.</p><p>“You ready to go back down, Bella? I’m sure my parents are eager to bake cookies.”</p><p>“I believe I should change, pet.”</p><p>“Why? What’s wrong with what you’re wearing?”</p><p>“Your father did not like my dress, I believe.”</p><p>“Oh, Bella, he was just teasing,” Hermione stepped forward and embraced her girlfriend before kissing her.</p><p>“Both of them are wearing animal sweaters,” Bellatrix observed. Hermione leaned back, not letting go of her girlfriend.</p><p>“You want to wear a sweater like my parents?”</p><p>Bellatrix nodded seriously. “I think it would be best.”</p><p>Hermione suppressed a chuckle. “Okay, I think I still have one. You can wear it with some jeans. I should have a black pair for you,” Hermione walked over to her wardrobe, “We’ll have to transfigure them to your size of course.”</p><p>Bellatrix donned black jeans and the red sweater which had alternating rows of green Christmas trees and white snowflakes separated by gray lines. In the middle was a gingerbread man with an angry expression on his face and one arm holding the other up like a weapon. The words ‘you want a’ were written above him and ‘piece of me’ was written below. The sweater was too large for her because she had refused to let Hermione shrink it down to her size, on principle.</p><p>She looked very satisfied, seemingly convinced she was the epitome of muggle fashion. </p><p>“You should wear muggle clothes more often,” said Hermione huskily, eyeing her up and down.</p><p>“Oh really, pet,” said Bellatrix stepping towards her. Hermione nodded.</p><p>Half an hour later, they walked back downstairs.</p><p>“There you two are, we were just discussing what could be keeping you,” said Mrs. Granger.</p><p>“I accidentally knocked down Hermione’s books. We had to reorganize them,” Bellatrix said smoothly.</p><p>“So that was the crash, then. We thought it might’ve been something else,” said Mrs. Granger.</p><p>“Are we making cookies now, mum?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” said Mrs. Granger, standing up. They all followed her to the kitchen</p><p>“Do witches and wizards make cookies, Bellatrix? Hermione hasn’t told us much about purebloods. We’ve met the Weasleys of course, but we’re still pretty much in the dark,” asked Mr. Granger.</p><p>“I am positive the Weasleys make their own cookies, but they are quite distanced from pure-blood culture. Of course, much of that culture changed after the war, thankfully, but the house-elves always did the cooking for us. I did not cook until I met Hermione,” responded Bellatrix.</p><p>“You had house-elves?” asked Mrs. Granger</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Bellatrix frowned.</p><p> She then realized that with as much passion as her girlfriend had about house-elf freedom, she was sure to have mentioned it to her parents. Luckily, her girlfriend had managed to change her mind on elf freedom. </p><p>“I am afraid it is very common among wizarding households to own house-elves. They enjoy serving us, so wizards don’t typically see any issue in it. Mind you, I detest their enslavement, I pay my elves,” said Bellatrix proudly.</p><p>“I thought Dobby hated his work,” said Mr. Granger</p><p>“Dobby did, but he was a unique elf. He was enlightened, most of them aren’t! It’s all they know so, they think it’s okay. It’s deplorable!” Hermione proclaimed.</p><p>“Yes, it was a real shame he died,” sighed Mrs. Granger.</p><p>“Whoever killed him should be ashamed of themselves. I forget who it is you said killed him, dear,” said Mr. Granger.</p><p>“Um, well, it was, er, Voldemort, yes Voldemort,” said Hermione. </p><p>Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione merely shrugged and inclined her head towards her mum. Bellatrix walked over to help her make the cookies. The sooner the conversation was over, the better.</p><p>“Another thing that evil man did. I shouldn’t be surprised, really. What an awful parasite he was. Surely, you’ve met more house-elves than Hermione, Bellatrix, being a pureblood. Did you ever meet one like Dobby? Or was he truly a unique case?” Asked Mr. Granger. Bellatrix froze midstep and slowly turned towards him.</p><p>“Dobby was my sister’s house-elf before he was freed. We met quite often. He knew exactly how I took my tea.”</p><p>“You must’ve been very sad when he died then,” said Ms. Granger.</p><p>“Er, yes I was heartbroken.”</p><p>“Bella is wearing the Christmas sweater you both bought me. I’m sure you’re glad it’s finally being used,” interjected Hermione.</p><p>“Yes, I noticed, it’s wonderful! I’m glad someone appreciates it. Hermione has refused to wear it for years. We must take a photo together.” Said Ms. Granger.</p><p>“Why would you refuse to wear it, pet? It’s a wonderful sweater,” asked Bellatrix, genuinely confused.</p><p>“She thought it was… atrocious is the word she used, I believe,” said Mrs. Granger.</p><p>“No, no, no, I never said it was atrocious,” said Hermione hurriedly, “I just didn’t think it looked as good on me as it did on you two.”</p><p>“That’s not the way I remember it,” Mrs. Granger frowned, “Perhaps I’m beginning to lose my memory in old age,” she chuckled.</p><p>Old age? “Old age? You are still very young Mrs. Granger, you need not worry about anything like memory loss any time soon,” Bellatrix reassured. If Mrs. Granger was getting old, then so was Bellatrix, and she refused to believe that. She. Was. Not. Old!</p><p>“Oh, you’re so sweet dear, you’ve picked a wonderful girlfriend Hermione,” said Mrs. Granger. Bellatrix looked over at Hermione, who looked very amused. Bellatrix frowned at her.</p><p>“Oh, I know mum, she’s a wonderful and very young girlfriend.” </p><p>They made cookies after that. Hermione’s mum and dad worked on peanut butter cookies, while Hermione and Bellatrix tried to make sugar cookies. Unfortunately, Bellatrix had very little experience cooking, and every time she cooked, she used magic. Hermione wasn’t very good at cooking either, but having made cookies every year, she was at least able to help Bellatrix through the process.</p><p>“I have finished with the dry ingredients, pet, can I throw them in your bowl now?” Bellatrix turned to Hermione. Her face and sweater were covered in flour. </p><p>Earlier, she had peered into the flour bag, in a quest to discover what kind of flowers were used in cookies. She couldn’t remember eating cookies with flour in them, so she had figured it must be a muggle thing. When she discovered that flour was not, in fact, made of actual flowers, she had made a disappointed face before proclaiming that muggles were using false advertising for their ingredient names.</p><p>Hermione slowly walked towards Bellatrix before slowly licking off a line of flour next to Bellatrix’s mouth. Bellatrix turned her head and kissed her.</p><p>“Best be careful, pet, your parents seem the type to let me fuck you on the counter,” murmured Bellatrix into Hermione's ear.</p><p>Hermione glanced over at her parents, who were thankfully paying attention to their argument and not Bellatrix and Hermione. “They are, but who says you’d be fucking me? We’re in my house and I believe you deserve an early Christmas present.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes darkened considerably.</p><p>“Damn it, Emma! Die Hard is a Christmas movie!” They heard Mr. Granger yell. They both turned in his direction.</p><p>“Just because it takes place around Christmas, doesn’t mean it's a Christmas movie!” Mrs. Granger yelled back.</p><p>Hermione sighed. “They have this argument every year. Eventually, the argument will end with my dad saying ‘well it doesn’t matter because we’re watching it tonight! You lost a bet!’ and my mum will say ‘that was’ what is it 23 this year? Yes, 23. ‘That was 23 years ago John!’ and my dad will say ‘the bet was for every year until we die Emma!’ My mum will sigh and that’ll be that.” </p><p>“That is very interesting, pet, but what, pray tell, is Die Hard?”</p><p>“Oh, basically a bunch of people who get taken hostage by a group of terrorists. There's a guy who has to save them and he does a bunch of stunts. It all happens during a Christmas party, thus the argument.”</p><p>“These moovis the three of you keep mentioning are the moving pictures you told me about, yes?”</p><p>“Yes, they are,” Hermione said, smiling.</p><p>“Well, as far as moovis go, this one sounds very intriguing.”</p><p>“As long as you don’t think it’s a Christmas movie when we’re done. Oh, and you can add your ingredients now.”</p><p>Bellatrix grabbed her bowl and dumped the ingredients in, causing a couple pieces to come flying out of the bowl. Hermione mixed everything together. They began to make balls out of the dough together. When that was done, Hermione opened the oven and slid the cookies in, next to Mr. and Mrs. Granger’s sheet of peanut butter cookies, which had been finished earlier.</p><p>After cleaning off her sweater and face, Bellatrix sat down next to Mr. granger and tentatively asked him questions about muggle appliances. Mr. Granger answered them all willingly. Then, they ventured away from appliances.</p><p>“Hermione has informed me that you and Mrs. Granger are teeth healers. I must admit, the purpose of this job somewhat confuses me,” said Bellatrix.</p><p>“Ah, yes, we’re dentists. When people have problems with their teeth, they come to us.”</p><p>“Yes, Hermione said that but she also informed me you have muggle potions called medicine, so I do not understand why there is a whole trade just for teeth. Surely the normal healers can give out the teeth medicine?”</p><p>“We don't have magic and medicine only works for some things, for others, we need to do operations. Doctors have their own specialties too, it’s not dentists and doctors, we are just called dentists because we go to dental school instead of medical school.”</p><p>“I see. What kind of operations do you do on someone's teeth?”</p><p>“Well, it depends on what they need. Sometimes all we need to do is take some pictures or clean their teeth. Other times we put on wires to straighten their teeth. The most fun is when we get to drill into people’s teeth.”</p><p>“You can legally drill into people?” Bellatrix asked excitedly.</p><p>“Oh yes, sometimes it’s the only way to heal a person's teeth. However, it’s only legal if you’re a dentist, I think.”</p><p>“Would you mind if I watched you one time, Mr. Granger?” </p><p>“Certainly not, I am glad you care for dentistry. Hermione never had an interest. You must answer one question for me, though. What exactly is Quidditch? Hermione doesn’t care for it either.”</p><p>Bellatrix then proceeded to give a very detailed explanation of quidditch positions, rules, teams, and strategies. She was interrupted by the timer for Mr. and Mrs. Granger’s peanut butter cookies.</p><p>The alarm made a very loud beeping sound. Bellatrix was not expecting this. So, reacting as any sane person ought to, she jumped up, grabbed her wand, and yelled bombardo. The timer exploded into little pieces. Bellatrix glared at the smoldering pieces as if daring them to start beeping again. Mr. Granger looked on in alarm.</p><p>Hermione and Mrs. Granger came rushing into the kitchen from their spot in the living room. Hermione had asked for her mom’s help with a secret project, so they had moved to the living room.</p><p>“What happened in here?” Asked Mrs. Granger.</p><p>“Our cookies are done,” responded Mr. Granger.”</p><p>“I think Bella blew up the timer,” Hermione stated</p><p>“That was the timer?” Asked Bellatrix.</p><p>“Yes, Bella, unfortunately, it was,” sighed Hermione, walking over to give her girlfriend, who still had her wand pointed at the timer, and gave her a hug.</p><p>“I did not realize that,” said Bellatrix turning around to embrace her girlfriend and look guiltily at Mrs. Granger.</p><p>“Oh, it’s completely fine dear, it was just a timer,” She walked over to the oven to take the cookies out.</p><p>Mr. Granger had recovered from his shock by now. “At least we know Bellatrix will keep us well protected eh,” he said.</p><p>Bellatrix and Hermione vacated the kitchen.</p><p>They had a quick meal, which Bellatrix admitted was rather good, she had expected muggle food to taste terrible, so it was a pleasant surprise. The ham was well baked and the salad had fresh vegetables inside. Bellatrix was slowly becoming more at ease with Hermione’s parents. However, she refused to call them John and Emma, and she definitely would never be calling Emma mum. It was just proper etiquette.</p><p>When dinner was finished, they cleared the dishes and Bellatrix helped Mr. Granger clean them, even though he tried to insist she could relax. In pureblood society, it was a grave insult to let your guests clean up, but she suspected things were different for the muggles. She could tell from the happy look on his face and the continued quidditch conversation she was right.</p><p>When the dishes were clean, they brought out cookies and eggnog before settling in on the couch. Mrs. Granger sat on the left side, with Mr. Granger to her right, and Hermione sat in between Bellatrix and her dad. Bellatrix shared a fuzzy blue blanket with Hermione.</p><p>Mr. Granger put the DVD into the player and settled back onto the couch. Bellatrix watched, fascinated, as the muggle aircraft was shown. It was amazing how with no magic, muggles were able to make themselves fly. It showed a determination and persistence that, she had to admit, wizards didn’t have. She never had plans to go on an aircraft, that was what brooms, apparition, and if necessary, Portkeys were for. Still, she leaned forward in her seat when one of the men on the aircraft started talking about the secret to air travel. Just in case.</p><p>She curled her toes, like the man in the movie said to do, as one of those muggle wands was shown. A gun, she remembered. A cop was, what was a cop? Ah yes, muggle Aurors.</p><p>After some time, when the novelty of the muggle picture box had worn off, Bellatrix settled back into the couch.  She lay her head on Hermione’s shoulder and lean her legs into her lap. The only time she’d concede to being smaller than Hermione, was when it allowed her to curl up into her. It was the most perfect place to be.</p><p>Bellatrix didn’t see how Die Hard would be a Christmas movie, it was barely about Christmas, of course, she wasn’t going to tell her girlfriend that.</p><p>“I can’t believe you think Die Hard is a Christmas movie, it’s not about Christmas at all!” Hermione exclaimed.</p><p>“The moovi takes place during Christmas and there are Christmas decorations, therefore it is a Christmas moovi,” Bellatrix responded.</p><p>“It can only be a Christmas movie if it’s about Christmas!”</p><p>“So, you would watch Die Hard in the middle of summer, pet?”</p><p>“YES!”</p><p>“Hmmm, I will have to keep you to that statement, pet, because I do not believe you.”</p><p>Hermione glared at her. “I think we should go to bed now.”</p><p>When Bellatrix woke up the next morning, she found the left side of the bed empty and cold. Yawning, she pushed herself out of bed. If only Hermione would take some days to lay in bed instead of getting up with the dawn. They could be cuddling right now. Alas, she put on her dressing gown before trudging downstairs to find her girlfriend.</p><p>She found Hermione sitting at the small table in the kitchen reading a book.</p><p>“You’re up! Happy Christmas,” said Hermione, standing up to hold Bellatrix close.</p><p>Christmas? Oh right, that was today, she had forgotten. She didn’t celebrate it as a child, being pagan, and her parents didn’t care to spend Yule with her or her sisters. She usually put the holidays out of her head.</p><p>“Happy Christmas, Hermione,” said Bellatrix, hugging Hermione close. “Where are your parents?”</p><p>“They’re still asleep, they always drink too much eggnog on Christmas Eve.”</p><p>“Oh, good, we can go back to bed then.”</p><p>“Not quite, I have a special present for you, before they wake up.”</p><p>“Is this the early Christmas present I was promised yesterday?” Bellatrix husked.</p><p>“It’s not my fault you fell asleep immediately after getting in bed.”</p><p>“You did say we should go to bed.”</p><p>Hermione shook her head. “You’re absolutely impossible you know that?”</p><p>“I do, but you love it.”</p><p>“I do, unfortunately. Come on, I want to show you your present,” Hermione said, letting go of her girlfriend and walking towards the living room. Bellatrix followed.</p><p>They got to the living room and Hermione walked over to a sock hanging above the fireplace. She gestured towards it nervously.</p><p>“Happy Christmas, Bella,” Hermione said softly.</p><p>“You bought me a sock?”</p><p>“It’s a stocking. Muggle kids hang them up for Santa so he can put gifts in them,” Hermione rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. “I know you never celebrated Christmas and that your parents, um, never did anything or, well, gave you anything for Yule when you were a kid. So, I um, well I thought, that maybe, I could, you know, give you a stocking, so that you could celebrate the holidays, like um, like a kid for once, and maybe get some of your childhood back. If you don’t like it—”</p><p>“I love it,” Bellatrix said quietly, trying to hold back tears. “It’s perfect. No one has ever done anything like this for me. I’m not sure I deserve this, pet.”</p><p>Hermione smiled over at her, “Of course you deserve it, Bella. You deserve a happy Christmas. Do you want to take it down?”</p><p>Bellatrix nodded, before slowly moving over to the stocking and reverently taking it down. She could now see that the red stocking had the word Bella stitched on in cursive and gold thread. She moved over to the sofa and placed it on her lap. Hermione sat next to her.</p><p>“How am I meant to go about this?” Asked Bellatrix.</p><p>“You just start taking things out, or you can dump it out if you’d like.”</p><p>Bellatrix nodded, before slowly taking out the first thing in the stocking. It was a foot-long candy cane. It was followed by a red bag that said Skittles on it, a brown bar with Hershey’s written on it, and a blue bar that she was apparently supposed to crunch. She didn’t understand the purpose of that last one.</p><p>“They’re muggle candies, my favorite kinds actually.”</p><p>Bellatrix nodded, before glancing at Hermione, “I thought your parents did not allow you to eat candy.”</p><p>“Christmas was always the exception.”</p><p>“Which one do I try first then?”</p><p>“The Skittles are my absolute favorite.” </p><p>Bellatrix opened the Skittles and grabbed a small red sphere out. She looked back at Hermione, who nodded. She popped it into her mouth.</p><p>“Oh,” there was an explosion of flavor on her tongue. These beans were much better than Bertie’s. Bellatrix quickly finished the entire bag, except for an orange, her least favorite, which she gave to Hermione after lots of begging from Hermione.</p><p>The next item was a book called Salem’s Lot by a man named Stephen King. Bellatrix flipped it over to read the summary.</p><p>“I’ve never heard of this man before, pet.”</p><p>“He’s a muggle horror author. This one combines the muggle and the magical.”</p><p>“I am sensing a theme here.”</p><p>“Oh hush, you’re not done yet.”</p><p>“Did you just tell me to hush?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Careful, pet, you wouldn’t want to get on my naughty list,” Bellatrix husked.</p><p>“What if I do?”</p><p>“Then I must remind you why you don’t. I am, however, finishing this sock first.”</p><p>“It’s called a stocking.”</p><p>Bellatrix pulled out a pair of Aviators next.</p><p>“While these would look amazing on me, I am, unfortunately, not blind.”</p><p>Hermione laughed. “They’re sunglasses, they keep the sun out of your eyes.”</p><p>Bellatrix put on the sunglasses, “I see what you mean; it is very dark in here now.”</p><p>A butterfly knife came out of the stocking next. Bellatrix flipped part of the knife, revealing the blade.</p><p>“You bought me a knife, pet? I thought you hated them.”</p><p>“Well, this one isn’t cursed, and by the way, you’re not allowed to curse it.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t ever dream of it, pet, you will see no more cursed blades from me,” she began flipping the knife around her hand. She had a few already, but this was already her favorite one. Bellatrix set the knife down and Hermione rested her head against Bellatrix’s shoulder.</p><p>Bellatrix pulled out a small stuffed dragon. She couldn’t help smiling. She remembered telling Hermione about the one year when she had begged her parents nonstop to buy her a dragon for Yule. They had been and still were her favorite animals. Of course, she hadn’t gotten any presents from them that year, including their presence. She had been nine, Andy seven, and Cissy five. They had been too young to buy each other actual gifts, so they had given each other pine cones. She still had the pinecones Cissy and Andy had given her.</p><p>“What are you going to name him?”</p><p>“Well, when I asked my parents for a dragon, my Grandfather was starting to get sick. So, I wanted to name him Pollux after my Grandfather, so that perhaps he might stay around longer. He always treated me well, better than my parents. I suppose he did stay around; he made it another decade. Anyhow, I will name him Pollux.”</p><p>Hermione kissed Bellatrix’s shoulder. Bellatrix sat there playing with Pollux for a little bit and flying him around in her girlfriend's personal space in an attempt to annoy her. Eventually, when that didn’t work, she placed him on top of Hermione’s head. Since Hermione’s head was on Bellatrix’s shoulder, he fell off quickly. Hermione held onto him.</p><p>There was a mug in the stocking with different types of tea inside and the words 'I’m great in bed I can sleep all day' written across it.</p><p>“It is true, I am great in bed.”</p><p>“Oh yes, I know Bella, that’s why I bought the mug.”</p><p>There were five different types of tea in the mug. They were Bellatrix’s favorites. She was surprised Hermione knew them, maybe it was just luck.</p><p>“Did I get them all right?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“Your favorite teas? Those are them, right?”</p><p>“Yes, they are. I didn’t think you knew.”</p><p>“Of course, I know. You argue with yourself every time you try and pick a flavor.”</p><p>“I do that out loud?”</p><p>Hermione giggled. “You do it very loudly.”</p><p>“Oh. I didn’t know that.”</p><p>“I think it’s cute.”</p><p>“I am not cute,” huffed Bellatrix.</p><p>“You are extremely adorable.”</p><p>Bellatrix glared at Hermione, before returning to her stocking and pulling out the last part of her stocking: two brightly colored cards with the words cash drop written on the side.</p><p>“What do I do with these?”</p><p>“You scratch off the side to see if you win money.”</p><p>“Muggle money?”</p><p>“Well, they are muggle lottery tickets.”</p><p>“Interesting.” Bellatrix grabbed her new knife and began to scratch off the numbers, following the instructions written on the card.</p><p>“They have robbed you, pet, I haven’t won anything.”</p><p>“That’s usually how it goes, I’ve never won anything either. Well, one year I  did win a couple of pounds.”</p><p>“You never win anything and yet you still give them your money?”</p><p>“The fun is in the playing, not the winning.”</p><p>“I have to disagree with you, pet. The playing takes five seconds.”</p><p>“Nevertheless, it is a Granger family tradition.”</p><p>“As long as I’m included in your traditions, pet, I’m happy.”</p><p>“We sing happy birthday to Jesus every year.”</p><p>“I have to sing happy birthday to a dead man?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>